


Kitten Cuddles

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Collars, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten Headspace, M/M, Mild Kink, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Kink, Nudity, Petplay, kitten play, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: After a world tour and the stressful months that follow, all Phil wants to do is be a kitten and let Dan spoil him for the day.Prompt: Phil in non-smutty pet play as the one being the pet. Maybe as a cat, all lanky and spread out and just wants to be spoiled.





	Kitten Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



> I was so excited when I saw this prompt! Immediately I had a whole fic envisioned and I couldn't wait to write it! So shout out to [filisaceaf](http://filisaceaf.tumblr.com/) for writing such a great prompt!
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta, [@yourfriendlyblogstalker](http://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/), and to [@fordsoldier](http://fordsoldier.tumblr.com/) who helped me with some very last minute changes!

Phil groans as their doorbell rings, waking both him and Dan up.

 

“Haven’t the delivery people heard it’s our day off?” Dan mumbles as he reaches over to look at the clock.

 

Phil whines and rolls over to snuggle against Dan’s side, but Dan’s already gotten up. He sits up halfway and pouts at Dan.

 

Dan looks over at Phil and smiles. “You’re cute when you pout. Lay back down, I’ll be right back.” Dan kisses Phil’s cheek before leaving the room to answer the door.

 

Phil huffs softly, not wanting to be alone. He reluctantly climbs out of bed and walks over to their closet.

 

After a very long world tour, they both desperately needed rest. But that rest had been put off so they could edit their DVD and attempt to work out ways to do the last few shows they’d promised their viewers for over a year. The month after returning from tour had been more stressful than the tour itself. While on tour they were at least able to perform almost every night and meet hundreds of viewers before each show. But now it was just them, which was nice but it meant they didn’t have the excuse of being on tour to not work on other things. Finally, the DVD was out, their new merch was released, and they’d done a premiere of the show to make up for not having a final live performance .

 

It was just a couple weeks before Christmas and, both in desperate need of a break, they’d agreed to refrain from work for the rest of the year. They still had some work to do but they’d made sure to plenty of days off, and today was one of those days.

 

When Phil reaches the closet he opens a drawer and pulls out a few items. He makes his way back to bed and sits on his knees while he waits for Dan to return. Phil has his hands rested comfortably on his thighs and he’s holding one of the items between his teeth, the rest laid out in front of him.

 

“The BBC sent us cupcakes, do you- oh.” Dan stops short as he walks into the room and sees what’s in Phil’s mouth. “Kitten?”

 

Phil meows but the noise is muffled by the collar in his mouth.

 

Dan puts the box of cupcakes down and walks over to the bed. He sits on the edge and takes the collar from Phil’s mouth. “Are you in kitten space yet?”

 

Phil answers by shaking his head no.

 

“Can you tell me why you want to be a kitten today?” Dan asks cautiously. Sometimes Phil slipped into his kitten headspace when he was feeling sick or stressed, other times it was just for fun. Dan needs to know which time this is so he can properly care for Phil.

 

Phil shrugs and crawls over to Dan. He mewls and headbutts Dan’s arm. “Want cuddles,” he murmurs. 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Dan asks quietly.

 

He nods. “Mhm, just want attention.”

 

Dan chuckles at this. “I see, so my little kitten wants to be spoiled today?”

 

Phil meows and rubs his head against Dan’s chest.

 

“Alright, sit up so I can put your collar on,” Dan instructs.

 

Phil immediately obeys. He sits back on his feet and waits patiently.

 

Dan moves closer to Phil and fastens the light blue collar around his neck. Once it’s secure, Dan flicks the bell and smiles. “Ears and tail?” Dan asks, picking up two of the other items Phil had gotten out.

 

A soft meow comes from Phil. He leans down and picks up the kitten ears with his teeth.

 

“Thank you, kitten,” Dan praises, taking the headband from Phil. He slips it atop Phil’s head and makes sure it’s in a comfortable and secure position. “Lay down for me.”

 

Phil nods and lays down on his tummy. He turns his head to look at Dan, being careful of his ears.

 

“Such a pretty kitten,” Dan cooes. He strokes the length of Phil’s back, smiling at the way Phil arches into the touch as he gets petted. Dan pets Phil for another minute before he gets on his knees. He grabs the waistband of Phil’s pajama bottoms and tugs them down. “Butt up,” he says. 

 

Phil lifts his hips up and lets Dan strip him completely. He doesn’t like wearing clothes when he’s a kitten, Phil much prefers to be naked aside from his collar, tail, and ears.

 

Dan smiles and pulls his pajamas off and tosses them to the side. He grabs some lube and the tail Phil picked out, a black fluffy one with a white tip, perfectly matching his ears.

 

He taps Phil’s thighs and once Phil spreads his legs, he settles himself between them. Dan opens the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube before he slowly pushes one finger inside of Phil.

 

Phil gasps and mewls. He spreads his legs wider and lifts his hips up slightly.

 

“Eager kitten,” Dan teases. He stretches Phil out just enough to slide the tail plug inside him. “Good?” Dan asks once it’s in. He rubs Phil’s bum gently.

 

Phil meows and pushes back against Dan’s hands. 

 

Dan smiles at Phil. “Knee pads next, kitten. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He picks up the protective knee pads and instructs Phil to roll onto his back. Dan straps them on each of Phil’s knees and makes sure they’re on securely. “Not too tight?”

 

Phil meows and gets up on all fours and turns around to nuzzle Dan.

 

“Is my kitten hungry or does my kitten want to go back to sleep?” he asks. 

 

Phil meows loudly and carefully gets off the bed. He crawls to the door and pauses to look back at Dan, meowing loudly again.

 

“Okay, okay,” Dan chuckles. “I’m coming.” He stands up and walks over to Phil.

 

Phil lets Dan walk in front of him and he follows closely behind since he can’t see very well without his contacts or glasses. He wiggles his hips as he crawls, making his tail sway between his legs.

 

They finally make it to the kitchen where Dan walks to the fridge and gets out the carton of almond milk. He grabs one of Phil’s food dishes and pours a small amount of the milk into the bowl before he sits it down on the floor. “Here you go, kitten. Drink up while I make us some eggs.” 

 

Phil crawls over and leans down to lap up the almond milk. It’s messy but Phil doesn’t mind, knowing Dan will clean up and take good care of him.

 

Before he starts on breakfast, Dan gets the large pet bed from the hall closet and sets it down on the floor in the kitchen for Phil to use once he’s finished his milk. Dan begins to make their usual breakfast for when Phil’s in kitten space, scrambled eggs and cooked salmon. It’s not Dan’s favorite but he had known eggs were easy for Phil to eat from a food bowl and salmon helped Phil fall deeper into his headspace.

 

Once Phil has finished most of his milk, he crawls over to the bed. He kneads at the soft fabric and circles around a few times before he finds a spot that he deems suitable to lay on. The plush bed is very nice to lay on and Phil enjoys curling up while he watches Dan cook. 

 

“Breakfast time,” Dan announces once everything is ready and on Dan’s plate and in the pet bowl. He’d made sure to finish preparing Phil’s food first so it would have more time to cool so that Phil wouldn’t hurt himself as he ate. Dan picks up Phil’s breakfast and his leftover milk, and carries both to the table, sitting them down on the floor by his chair. 

 

Phil follows Dan to the table then follows him back to the kitchen when Dan goes to get his own breakfast. He follows closely behind Dan on the way back to the table and once Dan is sitting down and Phil is sure he won’t get up again, he crawls over to his breakfast and starts eating.

 

Dan occasionally reaches down and strokes Phil’s back as they both eat. He looks down at Phil and smiles fondly. 

 

Once they’re both finished eating, Dan picks up Phil’s bowls and his own plate and carries them to the kitchen. He quickly rinses them out and sits them on the counter to dry.

 

“What do you want to do now, kitten?” Dan asks, looking down at Phil who had followed him and was  sitting by his feet the whole time.

 

Phil meows and bumps his head against Dan’s leg.

 

“Does kitten want to sleep?” Dan asks. 

 

Phil sits back on his heels and looks up at Dan.

 

“Okay, does kitten want to cuddle?”

 

Phil meows loudly and sits up on his knees. He stretches his arms up and paws at Dan’s side.

 

Dan chuckles. “Alright, let’s go cuddle then.” He scratches behind Phil’s furry ears and smiles. He walks to the lounge, taking a fresh cup of coffee with him. Dan hears the bell on Phil’s collar so he knows Phil is following closely behind him. Dan pauses at the thermostat to turn the heat up so Phil doesn’t get too cold.

 

Phil is already stretched out on the sofa when Dan walks in. He’s laying on his back and kneads at the air, feeling content.

 

“Up,” Dan says. He sits down in his usual spot and seconds later Phil curls up in his lap. Dan smiles and turns the tv on, putting on a random Disney film they’d both seen enough times that they each knew the entire script. Dan knows that Phil gets bored when it’s quiet so he likes some noise, but if it’s anything that requires too much of Phil’s attention, it’s difficult for him to stay in kitten space.

 

Soft purrs come from Phil as he kneads the sofa. He’s curled up in Dan’s lap, his head resting comfortably on Dan’s thigh. 

 

Dan sips his coffee and absently pets Phil. He trails his hand down Phil’s entire back, occasionally petting Phil’s tail. 

 

Phil rolls onto his back after a while and stretches out again. He nudges Dan’s arm with his nose and mewls.

 

“Yes kitten?” Dan asks, looking down at Phil.

 

Phil meows and bumps Dan’s hand with his head, managing to get his head under Dan’s hand.

 

Dan chuckles. “Does kitten want tummy rubs?”

 

He answers by fully extending his arms and legs. Phil resumes purring as Dan begins to rub his tummy.

 

“You’re just the cutest, kitten,” Dan cooes. He leans down and kisses Phil’s cheek. “The absolute cutest kitten in the entire world.”

 

Phil meows in response and closes his eyes. Tummy rubs are his favorite, he especially loves how Dan rubs not only his tummy but his chest and sides as well. Phil can’t help but purr as Dan pets him all over.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s started to fall asleep until Dan adjusts his leg and jostles him. Phil lifts his head and whines, looking around the room to make sure there’s no threat.

 

“Oops, sorry kitten,” Dan says softly. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” He notices Phil is on edge so he scratches under Phil’s chin. “Shh kitten, it’s okay,” he whispers. “Lay back down.”

 

Phil decides it’s safe so he puts his head back down on Dan’s lap and allows himself to relax. He yawns and stretches his arms and legs out.

 

“Is my kitten sleepy?” Dan asks when he notices Phil yawning. 

 

Phil mewls and looks up at him. 

 

Dan smiles. “How about we go back to bed,” he suggests. “Does that sound good, kitten?”

 

Phil rolls over and gets on his hands and knees. He meows and headbutts Dan before getting off the sofa.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dan says with a chuckle. He gets up and walks with Phil to their bedroom. He’s pretty tired himself so he is more than happy to go back to bed and get a few more hours of sleep. “Want your tail out?” Dan asks after Phil climbs up onto the bed.

 

Phil whines and buries himself under the covers. 

 

Dan’s a bit surprised since Phil didn’t usually like sleeping with the tail plug in, but he doesn’t question it. He crawls into bed next to Phil and opens his arms.

 

Phil immediately moves closer to Dan and curls up against his side. 

 

Dan drapes his arm over Phil and pulls him close. “Sleep now kitten,” he murmurs, softly rubbing Phil’s back.

 

Dan looks down at Phil a few minutes later and sees he’s already asleep. He smiles to himself and rests his head down, allowing his eyes to close. He knows they’ve both more than earned a lazy day where they do nothing but sleep and cuddle and do absolutely nothing productive. Dan can’t think of a better way to spend a day off than to take care of his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve followed me for a while, you probably know how much I love writing petplay fics. But I’ve never done one that didn’t include smut. I loved being able to explore the non-sexual side of a kitten headspace. I also really enjoyed getting to write DnP communicating so well nonverbally because I’ve always been fascinated by how well they actually do that. 
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181464475565/kitten-cuddles)


End file.
